Uchiha uzumaki dinner
by Turtlesarecoolswag
Summary: Sasuke and sarada come over to the uzumaki house to eat dinner yay btw lowkey its a neglect/parents alive lol AU btw kek quack dark naruko gray naruko idfk what that mean
1. chapter 1

Ahh back again

"Hi this my daughter berito" naruto said to sasuke as he poked sasuke

Cough cough "fuck you naruto" sasuke responded with anger

"Sasuke stop being a little bitch it's not my fault you lost your arm and your dick fell off

And sakura left you actually that was my fault I'm not saying sorry" naruto said nonchalantly

"You made me chidori her through the chest"

Sasuke said

Naruto got up from his chair and whispered into sasuke's ear "listen here you puppy headed coont she was a bitch and she had no tits" naruto said as he walked back to his chair and down

-meanwhile-

"Hi boruto-Kun lemme suck that dick"

Sarada said bluntly

Boruto debated the cons and pros and decided having a half crippled 'puppy headed' dad chasing or crawling after him was not worth it

"Uh no I'm good"

By the time he got the last word out of his mouth he was already tied up by rope

Wtf boruto wondered as he look up and seen a naked sarada ready to suck his dick

"Perfect" sarada said as she took off his pants and starting suck his dick

"OH YES SO GOOD OH MY FUCKING GOD YES"

Sarada moaned loudly as she sucked harder and faster on the 8ish inch cock

"Sarada I thought you said you would rape the uzumaki boy quietly"

Sasuke said annoyed

"But dad I've stalked him and watched him with my camera for so long everyday every second"

Sarada responded

Sasuke grabbed sarada by her and threw her out of the house

"Sorry for everything my lord and saviour"

Sasuke said to boruto as he untied him

Naruto sat there watching quietly in the dark corner

"Welp that was interesting"

Naruto said casually

He then walked off to his office

"I could ya know finish you off if you want"

Sasuke said weirdly

Boruto just back away slowly to his room then went to sleep

Sasuke just sighed and left with his naked daughter in his hand by the hair

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2 blood caaaaa

It's ya boy

I making this ch cuz a reviewer named hanmac he he he wheeeew 'blows air'

Ch song- no tilt by ski (idk if they matters eh)

 **CHAPTER 2**

'Hokage office'

"Damn I need my dick tickled I wonder if hinata's free"

Thought as he grabbed his phone

"Ay yo Ma bring that ass round these parts"

Naruto said in a casual manner

And that's what disturbed the reciver of the call

Hiashi panicked when he heard the call and instinctively answered it

'Oh shit oh shit... wait wtf did he just say... he would beat my ass if I complained'

Hiashi thoughts sadly

"Helloooo double D you there" Naruto said slightly annoyed

'Goddamn she's bigger then her mom's'

Hiashi thought shocked

In hiashi best hinata's voice

"Uh I'm sorry honey I can't come I... I uhhh gotta give sakura a blowjob" hiashi blurted out in panic

'Omfg Im fucking retarded'

... beep beep beep

"The call ended the call ended... YESSS"

Screamed super fucking loudly

He then proceeded to break out into a western dance and started singing

"finally it has happened it me right in front of my face and I just cannot hide it"

Sang as he piped it up one last time and realised the whole compound was watching him... 'SNAP'

 **Meanwhile**

"Well since hiashi's not giving head I'll have to find another way" Naruto thought a lil analed( happy and sad)

"I shall do the forbidden jutsu that no one else know" Naruto yelled happily

'shadow clone jutsu' Naruto thought

Poof as the smoke cleared he seen the second baddest Ma ever

There stood naked was a beautiful F cup having ass thick bitch

" goddamn i will gladly fuck myself"

Uh to burrito

"Harder you fucking slut eat my sexy young dagger dick"

Boruto yelled at a hand cuffed sarada

"Yes x yasssssssss"

Sarada moaned as she made an ocean on the cold floor

Meanwhile

9ish hours later

"Whew that was a nice warm up"

Naruto said as he dispelled naruko and made a blood clone of her

"Well you can do whatever you want so yea see ya"

Naruto said awkwardly to the clone

"Ok senpai!" Naruko yelled in a happy voice

Then jumped out the window

'Uh fuck what do I do now' naruko wondered to herself

Then yelled "ur-reek-Ka" naruko exclaimed as she ran in a dark alley and started to meditate

"Oh my lord and saviour satan bestowed upon m-"Naruko was saying until she heard in her head

"Why does he always leave me with his retarded clones" kurama thought annoyed

"Heyyyyy gerf lets make blood clones of our selfs or chakra clones or whatever and go back in time" Naruko said happily

"Sure I don't really care we're just clones anyways so yea let's do it"Kurama responded

"Oh shit for real uh sure... how the fuck"

Naruko said confused

"Shh we'll just use this convenience jutsu that's really simple to use"

Kurama said as he started making gang signs

And chanted the name

"Go back to the low budget days jutsu"

Ping pause pang and bang

There she was standing in the middle of a street in the yearXXXX

'That was easy and shit we forget to make blood clones eh whatever I wonder what day it is'

Naruko thought

"Every one its genin exam and a girl named Naruko is somehow in the exam becaus she's 12 years old ok every one she's 12"

A man said to random People on the Corner

Of the street

"To the genin exam" Naruko yelled as she started jumping from roof to roof

Already used to a little kids body because Naruto and hinata wanted a Loli's help one night

As Naruko walked up to the school

She spotted Sasuke and yelled over

"ITACHI DID NOTHING WRONG"

Then disappeared and reappeared in a seat

She heard a squeal and turned around and seen a pre Genin hinata

"Oh hey there little girl imma just moved to this empty seat beside you"

Naruko said as she flopped into the seat beside hinata

Time skip like 30 minutes

"Ok you scary kids we're gonna have a tournament YAY I know and guess you get to fight each other again YAY welp imma go do something illegal behind that tree so yeah go wild

 **THE END**

 **Well that was something right don't worry I'm not gonna make time travel a super big thing lol well see ya whenever**


	3. Chipter tree

Wa good es say

Chipiter 2

"Well I gotta get my headshit for some odd reason I'm wearing one already but what ever"

Naruko said kinda annoyed

"Yo yo yo it's ya boi sauce"

Sasuke said as he walked into the classroom

"What the actual fuck happened to him"

Naruko said out loud

"Your just jealous because Sasuke is cooler then you slut"

A pink haired bitch screeched

"Looks like she let the 'sauce' go to her head"

Naruko thought amused

"Ay yo Ma wit the tits that are probably too big for her age I want yo-"

"Sorry im gay" Naruko interrupted sauce

"To fight I wanna fight you...bitch"

Sauce said as the classroom turned into a black one somehow

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" most of the class chanted except for some kids like hinata, shikamaru, (shit it's really hard to DE SIDE if kiba should fuck with Naruko or not...whatever)

And shino

10 minutes later

"Yo yo it's ya boi

I think I like things in my ass cuz she stuck her foot there and I jizzed hard through my pants onto the grass" saucey gay said as he layed on the floor

"Congrats children I've found all the best ninja and promoted all of you yay"

Said iruka as he randomly appeared

Well...ok

"Now go meet you're sensei's, teachers, victims whatever"

Yelled iruka

-a couple blocks away from the academy-

"Ay kashi wit the mango yay you know it's foreign yeah I know bitches like my style them other ninjas boring cultivating all the racks ronny j produced yeah Uzi on the track ay play the beat back"

Kakashi sang out loud as he walked with his hands in his pocket to the academy

15 minutes later

"Ay y'all fuckers a.k.a Naruko shika and sauce bring them asses round back"

Said kashi as he teleported away

'FML I'm stuck with a low budget killer bee and a girl with some kind of weird addiction I can just sense it'

Shika thought as he sighed quietly

"Ay yo that's whack as fuck my ass got raped by her"

Said saucey

"Great let's fuck shit up and I'm sacrificing sauce first to die k"

Said Naruko to kashi

"Uh yeah sure whatever"

Said kashi

 **TIMESKIP MA FUCKERS**

-few months later-

"Mayday mayday mayday tell them pussy rappers it's time to vay K rop yo lad- GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SAUCE now you got me rapping screamed Naruko as they walked though the forest with tazuna

"Drip drip hmmm nice"

Said shika as he grabbed two hands outta a puddle and cut them off

"Wooh go team"

Kashi said as he went back to singing

Swish swish THUNK

"Look a sword that's cray cray"

Said sauce right before he was decapitatied

"Finally think god I was to lazy to think of a way for him to die without being charged with treason" Naruko said happily

"(In Jamaican accent) reason treason reason treason reason tre-" "kashi stfu" interrupted kashi's 'art'

"Well that's grrrreat glad I could help I'm zabuza THE S-CLASS ninja what's fucking good" said the masked swagster

"Welp take him"

Said Naruko as she shoved tazuna towards zabuza

Cli-cli-cliffhanger lol welp see ya


	4. Chaap Pi Ter 4

Song of ch - Minnesota by yachty

 **CHAAP PI TER 4**

"Man fuck y'all niggas I ain't fuck with any of y'all except for the pineapple anyways"

Said tazuna

As he fell face first onto the ground

"Welp that's mission complete high five guys"

Naruko said as she started jumping back to konoha a.k.a the village hidden in the dank

"Ay girl you tryna buy some leaf"

Said a 16ish old kid who went by the name lil pump I think it was

-time skip-

A week before the chunnin exam

"Hey little boy I feel you run into my dick you gay my dude"

Said catman

"My dad's father's student's student will beat your ass a.k.a the mother fucking hokage

MINATO NAMIKAZE yeh swag @yaboi_lilpickup"

Said konohamaru as he struggled against catman's grip

A/N AH FUCK MY LIFE FUCKING CUNT STUPID FUCKING THING I WROTE SO MUCH AND IT ALL GOT FUCKING DELETED

Well I'm not rewriting that shit so

Basically Naruko is garra's plug and that's it so yeah and Naruko calls gaara G and gaara calls Naruko Ko

"So you here for the exam"

Naruko said to G sarcastically

"Nah I'm here to eat that ass girl what's good"

Responded gaara

"Hahaha you kill me like katanas"

Said Naruko

"Ha...ha..ha?, wait wtf do mean"

Said G

"Ahh nothing welp sees ya"

Said Naruko as she teleported away

-with Naruko-

"Ay-ay bare racks mad stacks ay this beat rip that shit back can't see me like I'm black might have to pull up with the MAC"

Rapped Naruko jokingly as she and konohamaru sat on a couch in the studio, smoked blunts and drank sprite

"Yo I'm fucking with lil P we gotta get him on a track or something"

Said PK

"Your right PK we gotta get his ass on track"

Said Naruko as she drank some more sprite

"I told you to stop calling me PK I get it I have a part lighting affinity but still"

Complained konohamaru

Naruko looked at the time and said "ah shit I gtg train then sleep see ya kono"

Naruko said calmly as she got up and prepared to teleport to her training ground

"Yeah your right see ya naru"

Said PK and with that she vanished away to training ground 69 a.k.a forest O death and began training

-day of exam in exam room-

"Yo ibiki you tryna get some leffa"

Said Naruko

"Nah can't on the job"

Relied ibiki as he told everyone to STFU and sit down

"Y'all got 45 minutes t-"

-SKIP-

CRASH everyone heard as Anko broke in though the window

"Sup fuckers it's time for forest 4-5 minutes to get to the forest hee hee see ya there"

Anko said as she shunsined away

In a bunch of loud snek hisses

-in front of FOD (forest O death)-

"Ok s-

SKIP

-5 seconds before gates open-

5.4.3.2.1 GO

the gates flung open and killed a retard sound ninja named something (the succ one)

As every team except Naruko's rush in

Naruko's team just walked in smoking blunts with bottles of sprite and pills in there bags "so shika, sai what do guys wanna do I already stole an extra heaven scroll so we're good plus we could just teleport to the tower"

Said Naruko as she swallowed a pill and drank some sprite

"I don't know bout y'all but I'm gonna go to the tower they got good food over there see ya and sai your coming with me because your entertaining" said shika and with that he grabbed sai and teleported to the tower

"And then there was one" Naruko said out loud before going to 'talk' with fluffy tail

"Ah finally I wa getting kinda bored sooo wanna go kill weak ninja and let oro bite you then abuse your knowledge of fuinjusu and make it so you get all the power with no drawbacks?" Said Kurama

"Ahh you read me like manga and yes...yes I do" Naruko responded as she sent out a large pulse of chakra to find people with a little amount of chakra

-one bloody massacre and lv **3** curse mark later oh and six and a half days later-

'Welp here I am' thought Naruko as she blew up the door while saying "fuck these riddles"

"Goddamnit we just got that fixed"

Yelled one of the jonin helping with exam

"Sup everybody!"Naruko yelled as she entered the lunch room place thing where everybody turned and stared at her

 **END** see ya whenever lol


	5. Chapter fivvve

Sup I'm back again with this normal Naruto story lol

Song of ch Trina-f*ck love anddd begin.

"Ayyyyyyyyyy" yelled Garra from across the cafeteria "ayyyyyyyyyyy" naruko yelled as she tossed a bottle of Sprite to him

Swish swish was heard as garra's swag sand caught the bottle then garra grabbed it and put in his pocket

"Oh I see got them deep pockets" naruko said she started walking over to garra and his siblings "herro again temari and catman" greeted "its kankuro" said catman "oh hi again" replied temari

"So it's like 12 and the prelims start at 3 so what do you wanna do this then" Garra questioned Naruko

"Im obviously gonna spend that time with you" Naruko said as she lightly poked garra's nose

(A/N HOLY FUCKIBG SHIT I just realised that it makes no senses that Naruko know garra because... wait nvm I'll just say that she lived for the 12 years then her body got her mind so AU ok sry bout that wait why the fucking is a girl under 12 selling Sprite and pills that's still odd as a 12 years old but whatever lol)

She then leaned forwards and softly kissed garra... on the cheek then teleported to shikamaru's table where he was sitting with sai and shino talking about biology

"C'mon sai biology is awesome thinking about is interesting at the least"

Said shika

"I do not understand how thinking about a humans cell and organisms is interesting" sai said as he grabbed a bottle of Sprite from shika's bag and started chugging it down

"Wait don't that's not what you think it is" shika said but it was already to late

"Oh wow this is that quality shit ahhhhhhh fuck I'm doneeee bro" sai said as he walked back to his team's room and jumped onto his bed and passed out

"That's biology right there" said shino as he got up and walked back over to his teams table "so that's cool welp imma go get fucked up with Lil P and PK sees ya" said Naruko

As she teleported to the studio where konohamaru was sitting on a black couch writing lyrics for a song

-2 hours and 30 minutes later tower O death-

"Join me at the 66-6 my money 6-66" Naruko sang as she appeared beside her teammates (sai and shika) at the perfect time because her asshole father was giving a speech to all the genin with his bitch wife

"Ok now everybody get ready for the preliminary tornament, I wish good luck to everybody here and with that said and done I shall allow 7 eyes to give his own words before we start he will explain the rules and expectations"

said minato as he walked back to his sit and started chatting with his wife about who knows what

"Ok guys look I'm a pretty chill dude just try not to kill each other it's not banned just kinda looked down upon depending on who you ask. Well now that outta the way let's get riiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhht into the PRELIMS" said 7 eyes(gekkō)

First match

 **CUNTFACE V.S SAI**

 **"I'm gonna kill you and take** you're cookies" said cuntface

"I do not understand what my cookies have done to have to have you take them away from me and I fail to see why you would say such an odd battle cry before we fight" questioned sai as he just stood there staring at cuntface while cuntface on the other hand was getting into a wide battle stance (piccolo protecting gohan when nappa tryed to kill gohan using an energy blast)

3.2..1 hajimeru

"I'll finish this in one attack!" Yelled cuntface as he started Charging up chakra in both of his then bought then together in front of his upper chest and started to condense it together into a very large blue beam he then yelled his attack and fired the chakra beam "INFINITE FINALE FLASH" screamed with all his might as he launched his attack at Sai who just stood there with a bored and slightly dazed look

"I'll let you live because I see a lot potential in you, do not disappoint me" said sai as stared cuntface in the eyes as the beam traveled at a speed that was about a low jonin's running speed(that's really fast btw)

BOOM there was a fairly big explosion where Sai stood just seconds before the blast "well looks like game over or checkmate as shikamaru would say" said Sai as he chopped the of cuntface's head

-and that marks the beginning of something amazing and the end of this chapter see ya whenever guys lol


	6. Chaperrrrr 6

Chappper 6

Moar prelims

Song of the chapter ski mask the slump god - babywipe (I really like the verse at 1:41ish seconds) lol ok on with story

"After the medics get cuntface and the cleaners CLEAN the floor we'll begin the second match of the tournament

 **SHINO V.S SAKURA**

I'm gonna beat you down you big freak and show everyone how strong I am"said Sakura as she walked down the stairs to the arena and got into a beginners fighting stance that showed off how seriously she took her training with her team

"I highly doubt that haruno but I guess we'll all see what a heartless bitch can do" said shino shocking most people except for his real friends like shika, Naruko, sai, Kiba and a few other people that he could call his real friends because they knew and excepted the real him

"What did you say you stupid bug loving freak you're just like the rest of your disgusting family"said Sakura in rage as she yelled for the protecter to start the match which he did after he looked towards shino and received a nod from shino to signal his consent to the demand being made by haruno-teme

3.2..1 hijameru said the protecter as he teleported away from the arena

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"screamed in rage as she tryed to punch shino but was blocked by his bug that started climbing up her arm towards her face. She quickly realised this and started to panic because she was being crawled on by disgusting clan bug and her tiny chakra reserves were being drained of chakra at such a fast rate that her skin started to become very pale

Screamed of immense pain were heard as shino surrounded Sakura with his bug and they quickly sucked every speck of life out of her resulting in a disturbing after the bug were called back if there being nothing left of haruno-teme

"If anyone insults the aburame clan they will end up like this"said shino as he pointed as the empty space then used his bugs to fly back up to the stands where he was and congratulated by his friends and was given a calm and from his sensei look which he gladly accepted

Since there was absolutely no evidence of a fight happening not counting drops of sweat made by haruno the protecter called the next fighter down to the arena for the third battle of tournament

 **ZAKU V.S INO**

Well hopefully you are challenge unlike your friend" said Zaku clearly talking about Sakura

Ino who looked like she was on the verge of tears said "I may not be very strong but I will try my hardest to win this tournament and become chunnin so I can make Sakura happy knowing at least one of us got chunnin" said ino as she got into a brawler stance(ippo type shit)

3.2..1 hijameru!

Zaku whipped out a metal flute and started playing mask off it was then enhanced by the flute because it was a chakra flute that enhances the sound 10 times

"Ahhh I won't lose... SAKURA!!!!"Ino screamed with all her might as she fought through the pain and rushed at Zaku she seen Zaku's mouth move and felt a warm liquid on the sides of her face then SQIUCH a loud stabbing sound was heard and everyone (except Naruko and shika DUH) was shocked and ino stood jaw hanging open shocked the only emotion on her face PURE SHOCK

There standing with a kunai in his arm blood leaking onto the arena floor was SAI then sai turned to her and ask her if she was ok which of course her respond was giving a stupid look he then turned to him and glare as him with so much murderous intent it was making kashi a little nervous

"If you ever try to hurt my precious again I will fucking massacre your whole village" sai said as he picked up ino then jumped to the stands after that he teleported away but before he left he said something loud enough for everybody to hear "if we fight I will end your life" 'pong' was heard as he disappeared

"Ok then the next match will be between catman and longneck"said the protecter

"Imma fuck that ass my dude" said longneck as he started shaking his body in a very seductive way "hmmm do you feel seduced yet" asked longneck

"Hmmm I feel so...so turned on" said kankuro as if he was coming out "nigga that's gay said Naruko as she took hit from her green cigarette what she said get a couple nods from her fellow genin and look from most of the jonin even minato had slightly confused look seeing one of his genin but it was just a dumbass either so it really didn't matter he was sure she would die soon anyways

"Fucking demons" muttered minato as he turned back to his wife who was giving Naruko a angry look for interrupting her time with her husband

"Umm imma just start the match"said the protecter

3.2..1 hijameru

"Hmm if your so turned on then why don't you let me help you out" longneck said as he watched as catman got the message and whipped out a long piece of wood about 11.36 inches long and started stroking him most genin turned thinking that he was beating him dick off

"Hmm nice and long" said longneck as he slowly walked closer to catman he was about to grab it when he was forced to substitute away from who tryed to stab _with a kunai as he yelled "I ain't gay nigga"_

 _"Ohh shit you're not really I ain't either" said longneck as he took off his gay mask and got serious he then channeled chakra into his lower body and charged at catman at about low chunin speed_

 _"Nyaaaaan" catman purred as he dodged the attack and tryed to counter by kicking him in the dick but was blocked by longneck's hand longneck backfliped_

 _"Ohhh yeah I fucking love the trill" screamed longneck as he threw a volley of kunai at catman hoping to hit him "haha I'm enjoying this too" said catman as he summoned a puppet_

 _The puppet then charged at longneck every time they attempted to stab him with their sword slishh then a loud grunt was heard from longneck he had a very shallow cut wound on his stomach_

 _"Hahaha checkmate it's not deadly tho"said catman "what's not dead- ohh you ass well that's my lost" said longneck as he raised his hand and told the protecter that he forfeits he was then given a pill from catman to cure the poison_

 _"WINNER kankuro of the sand" said protecter as he called the next fighters down "temari and tenten please make you're way to the air" said the protecter as he jumped away_

 _Both girls made there way down to the arena by jumping over railing and immediately get into highly mastered stances and got serious real quick_

 _3.2..1 hijameru_

 _Zip zip zip were heard as tenten started throwing a huge volley of kunai and shuriken but was boredly and easily deflected by temari with her fan_

 _"Oh no you don't" screamed tenten as she summoned about 15 scrolls which started shooting many different kinds of weapons at temari_

 _Temari then started throwing up gang signs and said quietly saying her jutsu "wind style-wind ball jutsu" said temari as she created a very large amount of wind then condensed it into a small ball and fired it at tenten at a very high speed it hit tenten in the stomach_

 _The jutsu easily tore through her clothes and part of her stomach she was bleeding and was about to pass out but before she did she said something that interested temari "when we meet again I'll beat you for sure good luck" she said then she passed out_

 _Medics quickly got her on the stretcher and rushed her to the med room to prevent her death as that was happening temari quietly walked back to her siblings the whole time thinking about what tenten had said to her_

 _And that is the end lol hope you enjoy sees ya whenever_


	7. Chapppppppppter 7

Song of ch famous Dex-ok Dex and hit em wit it

I know my grammar is fucked I blame it on my phone YEA I write on a phone lol

Next match

"Kin and shikamaru of the death realm please make you're way to the arena" said the protecter as shika appeared in his shadow and kin just walked down muttering about shika being a showoff

"I see you fuck with the realm too what's that about" asked Shika as he chugged his liter of Sprite and a took a big puff from his green cigarette and just froze

"Well that's something I'll tell you after, maybe alone hot stuff" responded kin as she got get ready by (wtf does she do again ohh wait bell shit I'll give her a senbon launcher instead lol) putting senbon in her launcher

3.2..1 hijameru

Kin immediately shot her senbon at shikamaru who just stood there some genin and jonin were getting kinda worried maybe

Then it happened as the senbon were about to hit him he swayed out of the way at the last second

"This man is he really using that style or is he just really fucked up" thought then he teleported to Naruko "hey what's shika's favourite snack" he asked her "legit carrots like full straight out the ground washed carrots" she responded

-meanwhile-

"S _ha_ d _ow po_ ss _essss_ ion _jet_ zu" shikamaru's voice slurred in a very weird way Naruko knew what was up already "ahh shit that's why he wanted to know his favourite snack welp good thing imma experienced medic" Naruko said out loud confusing those around her

His shadow stretch out in a zigzagging pattern instead of the basic straight line "hehehe I love the feel of my enemies blood on my skin time to die bitch" shika said as his shadow turned into a giant claw and try to tear kin in half but she just barely dodged and was only given a light cut

Kin shot more senbon but they did nothing thanks to shika's shadow blocking them "hehe it's time for the main _ATTRACTION_ haha" said the mask cough I mean shikamaru he then began to form an amour made from his own shadow blood started coming out of his eye sockets and went into his hair it then turned a dark sinister red that reeked of death and pain

Kin tryed to stop him knowing if she didn't it was gonna be her loss so she went in for a close ranger kunai attack as she was running shika's shadow grabbed her foot and she immediately fell on the arena floor she looked up and she could swear she saw satan as she looked directly into pure red pupiless eyes she quickly turned to her teammates and said one last thing before being taken away by the darkness

"Help me" she cried to teammates and sensei who just turned there heads away then squiich was heard throughout the whole arena as her body was crushed to nothing by shika's shadow

"WINNER: SHIKAMARU OF THE DEATH REALM" said the protecter as he pronounced shikamaru the winner of the match

"Hahaha I hate fake bitches" said shika before he started sweating profusely and passed out he was quickly taken away by medics to the med room

"Haha that's why I love my team that's my motherfucking best friend wooooo" chreered Naruko not caring about the looks she got

(I'm sorry for this but listen DRAM-ILL NANA it came out today I absolutely love it kitty kitty pulling up to damnit lol)

"Next match Naruko the plug (wait nvm fucking lenna) the drug vs kiba

"Ayyyyy ya girl it's my time to fuck shit up hahaha lol" said Naruko as she ran back then forward and vaulted clear over the railing

"Oh shit Naruko PROTECTER I GIVE UP" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs "haha so mean kibi" said Naruko with a pout

"Next match neji vs hinata hyuuga"

Said the protecter "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch...kinda like you're mother" laughed neji as he saw something that honestly kinda scared him across from him on the other side of the arena was hinata giving a very animalistic look

3.2..1 hijameru

"You will die here you abomination you're a fucking disgrace to the whole hyuuga clan past and present" taughted neji

Hinata with barely contained rage responsed

"Soon I'm leaving but before then IM GONNA FUCKING KILL" she screamed as she rushed forwards with her red byakugan active "you did this too my eyes...my PRIDE" said hinata as she whipped a volley of kunai at neji at a high jonin level speed

Swish swish swish ting ting ting was heard as neji easily disposed of the kunai by deflecting them at the ground he then started go through hand signs "WATER STYLE-ETERNAL DROWING DEATH" neji screamed his remade jutsu the base being that of whirlpool jutsu

"Ha predictable as always neji" calmly said hinata as she threw up a gang sign and whispered a jutsu while the whirlpool rushed at her

As the whirlpool was about to hit her she stretched out her hand and poked the whirlpool SHHHIIIIIIII was heard as the jutsu evaporated from hinata channeling fire jutsu to her hand and using a jutsu too be able to touch the whirlpool without being affected

"Holy shit...how IMMPOSSIBLE how can a fake hyuuga do this HOW" neji yelled in panic as he quickly went through hand signs and yelled "EARTH STYLE-VOLCANIC ERUPTION a small hole appeared after a few second of shaking it started to sprout a red liquid...LAVA DUH

"Ohh that's so new"hinata mocked sarcastically as she quickly ran through hand signs "water style-ugly God jutsu" a black dudes face appeared and crashed into the lava turning it to rock

"I think you're underestimating me he then rushed in for a close attack with shuriken on his knuckles "Hey that's my thing you asshat"yelled to neji he ignored and ran at hinata he then threw a left then a right

Hinata simply dodged it and said "stealing Naruko's 1 tipped shrunken knuckles that's mighty rude" she said as she quickly pulled out two kunai and threw em at him as she jumped away "up the ante that's it cmon fucker" said hinata as she channeled electric chakra into her kunai and whipped them at neji

Neji counted them by channeling fire chakra into the tips of his SK (shuriken knuckles) and punching the kunai burning holes through them as his glowing red SK were starting to melt

He quickly channeled water chakra into his SK to cool them down resulting in weird shapes he was staring at hinata he then felt a sharp pain in his back he slowly turned and seen another HINATA

"Hehehe got you bro"said hinata as she took a step back and got ready to answer the obvious question "h-h-how" neji question shocked by this outcome

"Ahh well I know you can't bring out you're full potential and have your byakugan active at the same thing so I made a clone as I was doing the jutsu for the whirlpool and made her wait until now for the plot" replied hinata "well see ya neji" hinata said then stabbed neji in the neck and walked away

"Damn if I was a guy I would have a diamond dick" said Naruko confusing a couple of innocent girl and getting some laughter from some other genin

"Garra leader of hang vs lee of the gates" please make you're way down to the arena garra used his sand to fly down and lee happily jumped over the railing

"Let us have a youthful fight" lee exclaimed happily garra just stayed silent

3.2..1 hijameru

"Hii ya boom boom clap clap thunk" Lee made sound affects as he attempted to attack garra but was blocked by his sand lee went in for a high kick to the temple and was blocked again

"Guy it's time for the battle to begin"said lee as he took his weights off and threw them at garra they were easily blocked but when they hit the ground it knocked garra off balance lee took his to get a few hit in

Crack was heard as lee punched garra's sand amour and cried out in pain as he felt his knuckle break "fool"was all garra said before he attempted to crush lee but was unable too because lee started yelling something about gates opening then he screamed gate of view

and charged at garra at low kage speed garra had no time to react and was kicked up in the air "hidden lotus" lee screamed as he jumped up and caught garra then started spinning towards the ground with him

"Ha idiot I have amour"said garra before being slammed onto the ground by lee with all his might

 _Garra got up seconds later no injuries on him lee on te other was fucked up simply put most his bones were broken garra was about to crush him but stopped by Naruko saying_

 _"G don't kill him he's a buyer" she then teleported garra over to her by switch him with a strand of hair_

 _"WINNER garra leader of hang" said the protecter not about to let the scary kid lose he didn't wanna even know what_ would happen if he did. Lee was quickly taken away by medics while guy cried about the pain of youth

Annnd done that's it see ya lol


	8. 88Drowning

Song of chapter Lil pump-"Back"ft lil yatchty

"Choji and dosu please make you're way down to the arena" said the protecter

Choji simply walked down the stairs to the arena while dosu tryed to jump the railing but his left foot got stuck and he fell off to the ground and faceplanted

"Imma beat that ass pussy boi" said dosu "haha funny last words" choji quickly responded "are the fighters ready" asked the protecter to which the fighters both nodded and got into their stances

3.2..1 hijameru

Choji and dosu carefully stared at each other an- "Just kiss already" yelled Naruko from the balcony as soon as choji looked up to the balcony to respond to Naruko he was hit hard in his gut with lightning covered fist

He was hit so hard he got launched 5.64cm away from dosu which is actually good considering how much blubber choji

"Hey tubba blubba"said dosu, choji not understanding the insult casually responded "yeah" "well I was thinking if you let me win I'll give you a whole perfectly made turkey for yourself"said dosu curious to hear choji's response Choji _actually considered his offer till he heard asuma_ yell "I'll give you double what he's offering" "triple!"dosu yelled at choji "QUADRUPLE" asuma shouted with no chill at all

Dosu was to broke to raise the bidding so he just watched and waited to see who choji would pick "uhh I FORFEIT" choji gave up then ran up to the balcony and started begging asuma for 4 perfectly made turkeys

"What no you gave up why should I give you a reward" questioned asuma "but you won the bet and it was for me to give up sooo...food?"said choji "damn that's true fine but don't you feel sad for me"agreed asuma "nope not at all"choji smiled

-Trippie redd - dark knight dummo ft travis Scott - I mean uh next round hold up wait...

"Ok y'all genin pick a numba man yaaaaahh maan"said a random chunin in a Jamaican accent as he teleported to each genin and they took a number

"*cough cough that's the end *cough* of the first half of the tourna-*cough*-ment you all have one month to prepare for exam and wit that said see ya" said minato as he grabbed kushina and teleporting away not feeling the need to flex on a bunch of genin and a demon child

"I mean shit...so shika what you bouta do" asked Naruko then she looked at shika and started poking his big long brown pineapple

"First I'm going to look at cloud and trip" said shika not caring about being poked

'Trip?' Thought some the older ninja

\- 30 minutes later -

Naruko was walking to the studio to record a new track wit pk when she seen a huge 6ft 2 mega faggot looking ass boi she casually walked beside and shin kicked then ran away as she was running she heard a very loud

"YOU FUCKING BRAT" she giggled and teleported to the studio 'ahh family so entertaining' she thought as she appeared in front konohamaru

"So I was thinking of a song title and few lyrics and I was wondering if you would honour a young albino monkey by being a feature"said pk as she tossed Naruko a cookie

"Uh sure I mean I should probably be training but I'm a 9 tailed beast so who cares so what's the title"responded Naruko as she sat down on a couch

"Ski mask" said konohamaru

"Is it a diss track" questioned Naruko

"No bu-" "then mist mask" Naruko interrupted pk

Konohamaru had a confused look for a second then his eyes lit up as he started writing lyrics at a pace faster then lil Tay's gang signs

"What kinda beat you want" asked Naruko as she sat down on a chair and pulled out her phone

"Black I'm ready for it" said pk seriously as he continued writing lyrics

"A black beat ok I'll started you off with a simple semi-black beat" responsed Naruko

Naruko could feel the harsh chakra filled glare on the back of her head and turned around to pk and gave him a confused look

"I want A BLACK A BLACK beat not no whack ass semi shit I want a true full black beat" yelled pk

"Oh I see...fine then I will give you a powerful beat but you better have just as powerful bars to back it up cuz I don't wanna waste a good beat on your ass" said Naruko

\- 4am -

"Finally that was awesome, nice job pk you should blown up around the 8th that's when school break starts ok" said Naruko as she grabbed a brownie and started eating it

"Yeah I can wait till then I-i really appreciate all the hard you put into this song and my career I will always be there for you if worse comes to worse it's me, you, shika, sai, and tachi vs the world" thanked Naruko

"Awww don't go all emotional on me and I trust you will become strong enough to not be a burden to me and tachi because I known my team can carry there own weight well I gotta go bye pk" Naruko waved to konohamaru as she teleported away

Naruko went to shika house and snuck into shika's bedroom and went to sleep on a futon on the floor preset by shika 'ahhh well time harass the furry boi' thought Naruko as she drifted into slumber and appeared in front of the furry with a big ass smile

\- 8 hours later -

"Oh look ah here we find a wild Naruko as she stretchs her back in the downwards dog position" narrated shika as he made a camera with his hands and watched Naruko

Naruko on the other hand just looked half dead "ahhhhhh I'm so hungry" complained Naruko as she pouted at shika

"Yeah me to let's go get breakfast" responded shika as he placed his finger in Naruko's mouth and quickly teleported to his kitchen

"Bahw why do you always have to do that" said Naruko as she ran over the the sink and washed her mouth

"Because it's to show priority over you to join my future harem"said shika sarcastically

"Yesss your mom made pancakes"

\- 30 minutes later 1st 'training' day -

As Naruko was walking to the forest O death to poke Anko she heard someone walking by her humming a very fimiliar beat THE BEAT OF MIST MASK 'yes yes yes' Naruko mentally chanted Naruko continued walking to Anko but a had a little more skip to her step

END listen to sad and low by XXXTENTACION


	9. 9 hunnid

Song of chapter ybn almighty jay-chopsticks and 6ix9ine-keke ft fetty wap and A boogie wit da hoodie

-forest O death- day 1

As Naruko appeared in front of Anko house she saw Anko standing on her roof

"3.2.1" Anko counted then jumped off her roof did a front flip and yelled "IM GAY" when she landed Anko looked at Naruko and froze not sensing her

"Uhhh hi naru what brings you round these part"Anko asked Naruko acting like that didn't happen

"Well I need a sample" said Naruko

"A sample? What do you mean"Anko questioned

"Well ya see I need a snake hissing sample for a new beat"answered Naruko

"I'll give you a snake too sample if you buy me don-" "dongo I know I know whatever"

"Cool lets go then she grabbed Naruko shoulder and teleported to the dongo stand

-with konohamaru a.k.a PK-

"Damn sensei not bringing me on the stupid mission just because I hate my team doesn't mean I'll kill them" konohamaru said out loud in the soundproof studio

"Well time to find lil pump acccccctually I have a better idea he summon a messager owl wrote a letter to lil pump (pause) then threw the owl out the window then drank a glass of red wine and continued writing lyrics for another song

"Hmm fuck with my nibba catch a... in yo throat hmmm what could someone catch in there throat hmmm I KNOW" konohamaru then proceeded to throw all straightness away and finished the lyric

-with owl- somewhere above the hokage tower a loud 'TINK' was heard then a zipping of something through the air then booooom jk "ACCK" was heard from the kid the owl just dive bombed into the owl dropped the scroll on his head then flew back to his summoner

"Wtf why owl what is life" lil pump questioned his life as he spotted the scroll and picked it up then started reading it

PK 2/5/XXXX

Yo dawwwwg it's me PK the legend I know you don't know who I am but if you want let's make a song together let's do it on the 10th ok cool soo if you to want make that happen meet me at the dongo shop at 3 sharp. (P.S. if you can't find me just ask the clerk for kono) [P.S.S. I can get you a lot of exposure for your rap Career if you accept my offer]

'Hmmm so a suspicious letter asking me to meet a random dude named kono or PK or whatever for a lot of success for my career... COOL it's not like I'll be in any danger it's a public place we're meeting' thought LP happily excited for the 10th which was in 8 days...fuck

-one week later- 8th 'training' day

"Ahhhhh today is the day mist and PK blow up"Naruko said happily to shika who gave her a questing look as he said "soo 'PK' is gonna blow up the mist because..."shikamaru questioned

" _What..NO I mean today he get_ s fame and blow ups _in the rap game"_ responded Naruko "look I'll show you"Naruko said as she poked shika in the face and teleported near the 'downtown' of the village and wasn't surprised to heard many people humming a very familiar beat and looked to shika who easily understood what she meant "ohh that's you're beat cool"shikamaru responded not really understanding the whole 'rap game' thing

They walked around for an hour or so, just shopping and having fun hearing many people humming or singing mist mask

As Naruko and shika sat at a table in the lunch area Naruko look to shika and asked "so what do you think kono is doing at this time of day" asked shika

"Well to be honest I think he and his clout gang left the dank village and went to the mist"replied shika sarcastically

"Ohh haha hopefully this place sucks but it's does some good things"said Naruko

"Ohh sure you and your hard knock life right Anne" jokingly said shika

\- konohamaru - time 1pm day-8

"Ahhhhhhh that's nice"said konohamaru out loud as he stretched and cracked his back like a cat and flopped back into bed to sleep

-2:45pm-

"Ahh Welp let's go find Naruko actually no imma go to the studio" konohamaru said then he Teleported to the studio not going outside once

'Ahh shiiiiiit I need to check mist mask I'm 'supposed' to blow up today konohamaru looked at the views on the audio video for mist mask and seen '10 MILLION FUCKING VIEWS HOLY SHIT' mentally screamed

Konohamaru was filled with happiness and determination he grabbed his notebook and went in he wrote so many lyrics by the time he was done he had written about 7ish songs

'Time to bunk down'thought konohamaru he wrote a note about when he would return to his house and left it on his kitchen table in his house then bought a extra large pizza and went to the studio

-studio- day 10 2:43pm

Konohamaru looked at his watch as soon as he woke up and jolted out of bed remember he had to meet with lil pump at 3

'Wait I can teleport why am I worrying' konohamaru questioned himself

'Ahh whatever I might go grab some dongo and wait there' decided konohamaru as he reached in his fridge and grabbed a Sprite bottle and quickly chugged it then teleported to the dongo shop and waited for lil pump

2:59pm -dongo shop- -lil pump-

'Well shit I'm here' thought lil pump as he continued humming his new favourite song and ordered a drink then went to an empty table

-konohamaru-

'Hey look a weird kid who looks like he has potential that's totally not lil pump' thought konohamaru as he got up from his seat and walked over to lil pump's table and sat down

Lil pump and konohamaru stared at each other for a second or two then konohamaru greeted lil pump

"Wassup I'm PK the lege-" "no you aren't don't lie to me" lil pump interrupted konohamaru

"Wtf are you talking about I'm PK the guy who blew the fuck up a couple days ago ya 25 million views guy c'mon look I'll show you" told lil pump

"prove it" said lil pump

 **END**

Thanks for reading and btw I made this when lil pump was broke and not mainstream as fuck soo yeah I remember back in my day when Gucci gang was only a audio video with less then 10 million views now look at lil pump he's come so far idk it kinda brings tears to my eyes to see a small rapper get big I don't even know him I'm just so so so... proud to see him get huge and get money but still I'm leaving him in here and new people wassup oh wait I don't have an reader ;...( I mean see ya next time


	10. Chapter 10

Songs of the chapter juice wrld - Lucid dreams and Drake - Nice For What

Back to the story -Dongo shop- LP and PK

"I'll show you" PK said as he pulled up his song

"Prove it" Lil Pump interrupted PK's searching

"Are you fucking retarded I just said I'll show you" replied Konohamaru

"fine fine lil bitch" whispered lil pump

"Click click clickly click" Konohamaru playfully sang as he casually exited out of the multiple porn websites he had opened finally he found the song

"Look you dumbie head" konohamaru said as he played an unedited audio file of mist mask

"Intriguing"Lil pump responded with a rapey smile

-with naruko-

"Meooooow I'm so boooored" Naruko complained to shikamaru doing a strange dance she called lowkey highkey idfk man anyways she basically just reaches for the ceiling then wiggles her hips

"Oh god not this again" Shika not wanting to see naruko's wiggle dance kicked her the ass making her fall to the floor

"I see how it is pineapple face" Naruko then got up and walked to the door and left jumping back to the studio

"Women" shikamaru sighed shaking his head

-At the studio- 10pm

"Ya gotta wonder how slow you are to take 5 hours to get here from your boyfriend's house" Konohamaru smirked

"Oh shuddup you brat I'm still bored" Naruko said still complaining

"Well stupid you can just time travel duh" konohamaru told her naruko looked confused for a second or two then a big smile came upon her face

"OH yeaaa duh i am stupid oi fluffy get that jutsu ready"Naruko called out to kurama

" **I can take you 19 days into the future because plot"** Kurama told naruko

"You don't talk in bold but whatever let's do it" Naruko closed her eyes for the full time travel affect

" **Ooga Booga skippy flippy 10 9 days ahead jutsu"** Kurama used the time travel jutsu and was sucked into a blackhole along with naruko and was transported.. well 19 days into the future

-Training Day 29-

A black hole appeared in the middle of the studio where konohamaru sat talking to shikamaru

"KAA KAWWW" Naruko yelled making a terrible bird call and jumping out of the black hole landing into shikamaru's comfy lap -pause just incase- "What's up team"

"Hey you with blonde hair wassup" shika looked down at naruko's cute fac- 'wait no she's not cute she's uhh damn it she's fucking cute…SHIT' shikamaru mentally screamed

"Naru your chunnin test thing is happening tomorrow you get to kick garage in the face" Konohamaru said excited to watch naruko destroy all those young peasants

"Oh yea so shikamaru you ready?" Naruko asked honestly not wanting shikamaru to get hurt (A/N Unlike someone FUCK YOU…srry)

"I'm with that demon blood shit" Shikamaru replied he was suddenly poked in the cheek by naruko

"Finally you found out your family is blood" Naruko told shikamaru laying her body across his lap

"Ik it's awesome I get to this SuuuuuWHOOOOOP" Shikamaru did a loud blood call

"I mean your like the only second generation blood I think" Naruko told shikamaru

"Anyways I'm tired bye" Naruko said then immediately fell asleep on shikamaru's lap

"Hmm what's a blood" Shikamaru said out loud relising his joke got some interesting information out of naruko

-CHUNIN BOYYYz-

"WHAT'S UP GUYS IT'S GEKKŌ" gekkō talking to the large stadium using chakra to amplify his voice "WELCOME TO THE CHUNIN EX-

-SKIIIIIP-

Here are the remaining people

DOSU

SHIKAMARU

NARUKO

SHINO

GARRA

TEMARI

SAI

ZAKU

KANKURO

HINATA

"Oh shit there's 10 people left I thought it was supposed to be 8 meh fuck it" Gekkō said giving up questioning anything

"Anyways here's the matches 1.Kankuro vs Hinata 2.Dosu vs Garra 3.Sai vs Zaku 4.Naruko vs Temari and finally 5.Shikamaru vs pffffft hahahaha shi-shino HAHAHAHA" The protector started dying of laughter from the idea of a lazy kid vs a fly"

All the genin besides Kankuro and hinata went to the stands and sat down waiting for the match to begin Naruko sat with Shikamaru and Garra while the others broke up into two groups, group one aka 'Sound Fuckers' named by Naruko and group two aka 'Dank Leafy Sand Bitch' named by also Naruko

"Hey Gary how's it going" Naruko turned to Garra evilly smiling thinking of destroying Temari

"I'm fine" Garra replied plainly

"Well that's great…Want some?" Naruko offered Garra a 'grass blade'

"I don't smoke" Said Garra looking up at the hokage booth know Orochimaru was disguised as his dad still wondering why his dad didn't just kill him already then he remembered his dad's reason

"Don't be a downer I'm old lemme have some fun" 'ugh my dad is so dumb' Garra thought to himself slightly annoyed

Naruko sparked it up while humming Pain Away by Nahmir "hmm we gon spark that shit up it's gon take all the pain away" Naruko humming smoking her blade making the some of the others move away

"C'mon it doesn't smell that bad" Naruko said then noticed Garra looking at the hokage booth she made eye contact with Minato then flipped him off shocking many people

'How dare that demon disrespect the hokage' thought a random civilian

'Hahaha that's amazing' A familiar and now low-class famous character thought to himself

Shikamaru was more tired then normal he felt so dead he just wanted to sleep and not fight 'damn my head hurts ahh shit' Shikamaru clearly in pain said coughing

"Shikamaru oh shit you good!?" Naruko was worried for her close friend

"*Cough cough cough* ugggh" Shikamaru was not in any condition to fight

"Ugh fuck go get me drugs" Shikamaru quickly told Naruko then continued coughing

Without saying anything Naruko teleported to a local drug store already knowing its location since this has happened in the past just not as bad

"*COUgh Cough Cough bleck*…"Shikamaru suddenly got up and ran to a bathroom not being able to teleport

YEET - **THE END** -

Hahahaha I'm sorry cliffhanger


	11. Chapter 11

"Goodsir I'm double K murder kill that is infact the movement" Kakashi turning rap into poetry

"You ever wonder why dogs are called dogs " Kakashi turned to Gai hoping for an answer

Gai just looked at kashi then loudly sighed and shook his head 'idiot'

-Anyways with Shikamaru-

Shikamaru spit into the toilet getting the last of the throw up out of his mouth 'well that sucked' he thought to himself

"I got the drugsssss" Naruko cheerfully sang as he gave Shikamaru some cough medicine before teleporting back to Garra

"So um kakashi I think one of your kids just died" Asuma slightly concerned told kashi

"Hmm maybe I don't know I'm not a medic" kashi responded casually waving off Asuma's concern

"Your whole is gonna be dead before they turn 21" Kurunai tried to join the conversation but one "shush dishwasher" from Asuma was enough to shut her up

"Look Shikamaru is fine...ish" Kashi said as he watched Shikamaru crip walk out of the bathroom (get it cuz a crip walk looks like you have broken-- meh you get it)

The rest of the teacher looked worried for shikamaru except Asuma because he remembered kashi is smart so he'll do something hopefully

"When is this fucking tournament gonna st-" Kono thought to himself but was interrupted mid thought by the loud sound of airhorns signaling the tournament was starting

"LET'S GET RIGHTTTTTTTTT INTO THE EXAMS" 4 Eyes said to he audience the following people please make your way down to the arena

"KANKURO OF YARNLAND AND HINATA OF THE WEIRD EYE CLAN BRING THEM ASSES ROUND THESE PARTS"

"Fuck" "Fuck" was the first thought in both fighters mind

Kankuro jumped off the high stands and fell for a good couple of seconds before he used chakra to land safety at the bottom

Hinata followed his lead but putting chakra into her fist and punching the ground make a decently sized crater and giving her a badass entrance

Kankuro was ready to fight he grabbed his crotch and yelled "I let my nuts hang"

Hinata was bored knowing she'd win already due to her skills she trained everyday till perfection or atleast till it was somewhat useable

"321hijame" the protector said quickly not caring if the kids were ready or not

Kankuro immediately launched a large wooden doll at Hinata watching it get quickly broken by fast chakra enhanced jab

then watching it explode and laughing to himself knowing that little explosion wouldn't kill this weird girl

Hinata charged at him using a earth style jutsu to fling her into the air "Water style - Water Dragon Jutsu" Hinata quickly spoke summoning a huge water dragon that started making it's way towards it's target

'shit' Kankuro thought planning his next move he made his plan and quickly put it into action "Fire style - Grand Fireball Jutsu" he watched his fireball make contact with the dragon and only damage it a little

exactly what he wanted he did his combo jutsu "Wind style - Hurricane Jutsu" it did exactly what it sounded like and formed a huge hurricane in the middle of the arena

Pushing the hot water towards Hinata who tried to dodged but was too slow and had her right arms burned

She grunted in pain and fell to the ground quickly healing her right arm with her medical jutsu she learned incase she injured herself during training

Hinata gritted her teeth and charged at Kankuro again

'that idiot is gonna get herself killed' A quiet genin thought to himself

"Hey Naruko ya know your important to me right?" Shikamaru questioned

"Well duh your important to me to" Naruko happily responded smiling brightly

"Ahh fuck I think I've fallen for you haha" Shikamaru joked

"I'm not surprised your pretty attractive yourself" Naruko joked back as a sexy image of Shikamaru with his shirt off appeared in her head

She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the image 'Bad Naruko you can't love anyone...but you can fuck can't you' Naruko smirked to herself

"What's up with that smile probably something pervy" Shikamaru sighed "you weird girl"

"H-how did you know!" Naruko loudly said

"Because I'm a top pervert I can sense my fellow perverts" Shikamaru said

"Hmm interesting" Naruko responded teleporting both of them back to Shikamaru's room

-With the fighters-

BOOM was heard as Hinata was flung away from Kankuro's doll landing on her back she felt blood drip down her face

"Ha haa haa" Hinata was tired she decided to end it with one move

She quickly ran through many handsigns "Fire style - Fire Bomb Jutsu" she yelled a huge fire was formed and condensed into a small sphere

She then used "Wind style - Hurricane Jutsu" to launch the 'bomb' at Kankuro at a very fast speed

Zip... **BOOM** was heard as the mega bomb exploded landing right beside Kankuro some anbu used chakra to keep the large explosion in the arena

Hinata raised her hand thinking she'd won the crowd was convinced she'd won until a small piece of wood was shoved into her the back of her knee

The wooden doll appeared from the ground and quickly stabbed her knee then jump out and broke apart revealing a heavy breathing Kankuro

'Damn it' Was Hinata last thought before she fell to the ground

"WINNER KANKURO OF THE SAND" the protector said declaring Kankuro the winner the medics quickly rushed onto the arena ground and swiped up the young genin not wanting a main house hyuuga to die

The crowd was happy to see such an entertaining fight and roared with applause

"Ah damn I really thought she had em" Naruko complained to garra

"That girl was foolish I don't what happened to her in this past month but it ruined her" Garra spoke wondering how such a powerful genin lost to Kankuro

"I know she's my friend and all but hahaha t-pfft that was so funny" Naruko laughed

THE END


End file.
